Aerrow and Piper :The Moonlight Ride
by LoveFlame
Summary: A one shot about our favorite skyknight and navigator. Aerrow X Piper.


**I got bored and chose to write this one shot about Aerrow and Piper. **

**I really don't care for this couple much, but your stories about the two convince me to do this.**

**Before you read the story - I'm not pressuring you are anything - I just want to say Nightmares got updated again.**

**That's all! Now, you can read it.**

**AERROW AND PIPER : THE MOONLIGHT RIDE**

These were one of the days.

Days where cyclonians didn't cause trouble.

When they actually did nothing at all...

When the _Condor_ just ... _flew_...

In the wide open area...

... with numerous terras.

With fewer ships to fly right past it. Just that.

And all the Storm Hawks actually did was... _nothing_.

Nothing at all.

- - - - - -

Aerrow was laying on his bed, just watching his clock.

Waiting for time to finally past.

For it to be the next day.

A day with fun and excitement.

Just... anything to happen.

_Anything._

Even though the skyknight's emerald eyes were on the clock, his mind was somewhere else.

_'Piper.'_

Aerrow always liked Piper. They knew each other since kids, and he could always trust her.

She was responsible. Honest. Caring. Brave. _Beautiful._

Every time he was sad, he would see her hazel eyes, her chocolate skin, her midnight blue hair...

It made him relax inside.

- - - - - -

Piper was examining her crystal collection in her lab.

She sighed as she took off the goggles and layed it on her desk.

She walked to her bed and sat on it, looking at the photo of Aerrow and her.

Aerrow with his shorts and a red shirt with a skimmer on it, the word 'FLY!' in big green letters.

Piper was in a white and dark blue sundress, with a dark blue headband on.

They were together, even though Finn snuck up in the picture, putting little bunny ears with his fingers on top of their heads.

Piper laughed happily as she remembered that day.

Finn had earned himself a knot on the head that time.

The navigator then smiled, her mind on the leader.

Piper really liked Aerrow. If there was anyone in the world she would want to be with always, it would be him.

She couldn't help it.

His bright red hair, those emerald eyes, his pale smooth skin...

It made her feel warm inside.

- - - - - -

Night was approaching.

The only noise on the _Condor_ was the sound of snoring coming from the different rooms.

Everyone was fast asleep, except Piper.

She tossed and turned before sitting up in her bed.

She got up, putting back on her everyday clothes, and walked out her room, heading for the Hanger.

- - - - - -

Aerrow sat on her skimmer, looking out at the sky.

The full moon was out, making his eyes shine more than ever.

"Aerrow?" A voice called out, making him jump.

Piper.

"Oh, hey Piper. I just -"

"Can't sleep." She finished. "Same problem here. I just was going to ride on my heli-scooter."

"Then I guess you can come with me. For a short time." Aerrow smiled.

Piper had a shocked look on her face. "A-Are you sure?"

Aerrow nodded and got off his skimmer, letting Piper go first.

Piper hesitantly walked over, sitting on the skimmer in front of her.

Aerrow then got on after her, arms around her, cranking up his skimmer and flying off in to the moonlight sky.

- - - - - -

Piper was amazed.

The sky was... beautiful.

The stars were bright.

There were so many of them.

Piper saw things that couldn't have been seen in the daylight.

"Wow..." Her voice drifted off, leaving her mouth in the shape of a 'O'.

Aerrow smirked. "Yeah, I love it here. It something special that makes me feel happy. Like other things."

"What other things?" Piper asked, interested.

"Well ...the squadrant, defeating Dark Ace, and you..." His voice drifted off on the last word. He blushed.

"And what?" Piper asked.

Silence. But only for a few minutes.

The navigator waited patiently for the skyknight's answer.

Piper then felt warm air on her neck when Aerrow took a deep breath.

"You." Aerrow said, cheeks burning.

Piper was glad that she was in front of him. Her face was almost as red as the skyknight's hair.

"We should head back now." Aerrow said quickly, heading back to the _Condor._

_- - - - - - _

The ship was in their sight.

It had been a silent ride back ever since ...

Ever since Piper knew he thought she was... _special._

She knew she just had to tell him she liked him.

_' Just try.'_ Piper thought to herself.

They were getting closer to the _Condor_.

"Aerrow, don't land yet!" Piper exclaimed.

"What?" Aerrow asked sternly. He was still embarrassed from earlier.

" We need to talk."

- - - - - -

Piper adjusted her body, so she can look up at the skyknight.

She took a deep breath, then looked straight into his eyes.

"Aerrow, about earlier, I didn't know how... special I was to you and I just wanted to say that -"

"Piper, it's okay. I just wanted you to know how... I feel and..." Aerrow said.

Piper could tell he was having a hard time like she was.

"Aerrow." Piper said, trying to calm him down.

"I didn't mean to say that. I mean, I _WANTED_ to tell you... I was..." He rubbed the back of his head unsteadily.

"Aerrow." Piper tried again, but he kept rambling on.

"And I wasn't sure what to say. I knew I couldn't lie to you. I never would lie to you..."

"AERROW!" Piper yelled. Aerrow immediately stopped.

"What -" Aerrow was about to ask before Piper put a finger to his mouth.

The girl smiled.

"I love you too, Aerrow."

Piper put her arms around his neck... and leaned foward.

The stars were brighter.

The sky turned darker.

The moon was brighter.

"Aerrow..." Her voice drifted off.

Aerrow put his hands around Piper's waist and leaned over.

- - - - -

The stars sparkled.

The sky turned blackish -dark blue.

It made it looked like space.

There were no noise.

No danger.

Just peace and silence...

As the two loves kissed passionately in the moonlight night.

**This wasn't as good as I wanted it, but I _guess_ it was okay.**

**Well anyways, thanks for reading.**

**Ch.3 of Nightmares is up. I also need one more vote, please!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
